Living Canvas
by this account is cancelled
Summary: Sakura was never the same after Sasuke's betrayal. She was empty. Sai was in need of a canvas. Can they both fulfill each others' needs. SaiSaku Oneshot.


Alright here is the deal. My computer is on the fritz so I being a smart one like I am back up all my stuff on another hard drive. Thing is then I can't work on my old stories. So I had to start a new one to pass the time. So I read two good fanfics with Sai in them. It was a Sai/Ino and Sai/Saku. They were really good. And there aren't too many of this pairing. And by not too many I mean almost nonexistent when compared to the other pairings. So I go why not write a Sai/Saku and there you go. That's how this little tidbit of story popped into my head. I know I must have bored you so let's get this done so you can read my story. Now this is most definitely not my best story but it might not be the worst. You guys decide that for me. And before I forget this fic is a **major LEMON**. I'm telling you right now if you are not into all that then don't read. And also it's a bit bloody. Alright now that that is set aside I can leave you all to my story. As always reviews are appreciated and thank you to all that have reviewed me thus far. Hope you all enjoy this one. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**

**Living Canvas**

She could feel the fine precise strokes of the brush against her skin. She moaned as he traced her body. She arched her back in pleasure as he concentrated on her now hardening nipples.

Why did he make her feel this way. Because he looked like him? Maybe. But right now was not the time to be worrying about that.

She looked up at his dark eyes. He surveyed his work on his own living campus. Animals sketches adorned her. All of them done in fine brush strokes barely wider than a centimeter. On her stomach lay a wolf. On her back angel wings. A dragon made its way up Sakura's right leg. It's head rested on the inside of her upper thigh. She could not help but moving around as the paintbrush made it closer and closer to her opening.

He watched her as a painter watches his unfinished work, in deep thought. She could not register any emotions on his face, other than the faux smile he always had. He came closer dropping his paintbrush. He picked up a kunai and came towards her meaning to continue his work. He smiled but it meant little. There was nothing there but emptiness, a void usually filled with a person's emotion. He laid himself on top of her naked as she was. He lazily let the kunai's flat side slide across her nipples. The cold making them more erect.

"Stop teasing." Sakura let out half moaning. She hated being teased and he knew it.

"As you wish." He let the kunai rest on her skin for a moment longer before sinking it into her. Her body tensed as the blade cut into her flesh. He kept on passed her little escaped sighs and moans. He kept on with an artists' demeanor-- an artist's determination. The blade left her. He stood blood dripping from the blade. On her stomach lay the same wolf but now where painted lines had been lay precise cuts. The young boy in front of her lifted his kunai licking off the excess of blood from the blade. He gave her a smile but she knew like the others she had given her, there was nothing behind them. He was much like Sasuke. They even bore a faint resemblance. Those eyes, those dark eyes that seemed to swallow you, you could drown in them if you stared for too long. This boy had those same eyes. He walked towards her lifting her off the bed. His arms wrapped around her in a loose embrace. Sakura let out a soft sigh as his stomach touched her fresh wounds. He looked past her to the mirror that hung at the top of the bed. He could see her sleek back in the dimness of the room. Angel wings spread from shoulder to shoulder. He teased again with the blade, letting it make passes over her skin but not harming her or his sketch. He sunk the blade in.

She wrapped her arms around his back digging her nails into it. A smile of ecstasy crept onto Sakura's rosy lips. He flipped her around and threw her on the bed. Sakura lay spread-eagled across the bed. The boy now grabbed her leg pulling her closer. He traced thin precise cuts on her leg following the dragon design he drew earlier. Blood oozed out of her cuts staining the white sheets on the bed below.

He let her leg fall onto the bed further staining them red with blood. Sakura lay face down on the bed. The boy came behind her grabbing her by the hips lifting her until she was on all fours. He kneeled behind her letting his now erect manhood slide into her. Sakura let out a moan not expecting him to start so fast. He kept rhythmically at first but slowly sped up bringing Sakura to a orgasm. She screamed as she came hard. The boy not quite finished flipped her on her back and inserted himself again.

Sakura screamed for every thrust, for every bit of pain she felt from her cuts, but also screamed some in her confusion. She still did not know why she was there. She was beginning to think it was his strange resemblance to the boy she loved. The boy that hurt her. Not like this boy did now. Not wounds so easily healed. But wounds that might dull over time but never go away, wounds of the heart. He thought of that boy who broke her heart--broken her.

_Sasuke._

As she came closer to another orgasm she sighed heavier and heavier. In an almost inaudible whisper she spoke the name of the one that hurt her so.

"Sasuke..."

The boy looked at her with beads of sweat rolling down his face. "What did you say?"

"No-nothing." She panted. Had she hit a sore spot with the shinobi. Had she broken through his wall of fake emotions. He smiled at her and kept thrusting. She didn't even chip it.

He didn't love her that she knew for sure. He mostly likely didn't even feel anything towards her or anyone for that matter. She was just his living canvas for his art. And did she feel something for him? No. She felt, but not for him.

Sakura pulled him closer his sweat mixing in with her blood. Her cuts stung but she thrived on that pain. He kissed her sliding his tongue into her mouth. She let her tongue intertwine with his. He quickly lifted himself up as he came, pulling out at the last second spraying her with his cum. Now Sakura lay motionless as her blood mixed with his semen and sweat.

Sakura watched as the dark haired, dark-eyed boy walked off to his bathroom without a look back. Moments later she heard the sound of water. While she was awaiting her turn in the shower Sakura healed her wounds putting into practice those long hours of med-nin training. After she had finished she just laid back on the bed.

The dark haired boy walked out of the shower wearing sleek black pants but no shirt. He brought with him new sheets. This time they were black.

Sakura stood sorely. He had done his job well. Her cuts were the least sore out of her aches. Sakura walked into the shower and turned on the water. She fell on her knees and began to cry. Her confused mind could not understand what was happening to her. The mixture of feeling, the torrent that were running through her head seemed to much for her to handle. She needed to push them out. Handle them little by little. As best she could. As the shock began to dissipate she began to regain control of herself.

She stepped into the already hot water and began to shower. She let the water wash away the remaining blood and cum. The ink was another story. It left a light image of what was there. She had to scrub hard to remove all the traces of it.

After her shower she turned off the water and stepped out. She tied a towel around her and stepped outside to collect her clothes. The bed bore the new sheets, the old no where to be found.

The boy lay with her back to her underneath one of the thin sheets. She walked to her clothing which was thrown all across the room. She picked her clothes putting them on as she went. When she was fully clothed again she made her way to the door. She took one look back at the boy that lay on the bed.

_He really does look like him._

"Bye Sas-" She stopped herself before making that mistake again. He was not Sasuke. Sasuke was gone. "Have a good night." Sakura spoke rather hoping that he didn't hear that slip up.

The boy did not move. She let out a sigh of relief.

_He didn't notice._ She made to leave but something stopped her. The boy's voice stopped her dead.

"Sakura..." The boy did not turn around. What caught the pink haired shinobi was the boy's tone--more like the lack of tone. Where there usually was that cheerful tone of voice, although fake that it was, now only was a voice devoid of emotion.

_Almost anything. Is that a bit of sadness in his voice. No way..._

The boy kept his back to her. He repeated her name in that same toneless depressive sounding voice. "...Sakura... my name is Sai." The one line pierced through her. Her confused thought began making more sense to her.

She had used Sai to fill in the gap in her own life, not once taking his feelings into consideration. And now she saw that wall that Sai put up wasn't more than a charade. A wall easily chipped but hardly noticed.

_Maybe I've more than chipped at that imaginary wall. Maybe I broke through it. How could I have thought he would have felt nothing? What's wrong with me? I've been an insensitive bitch._

He turned around, his dark eyes falling on Sakura emerald ones. A smile adorned his face.

"Alright?" Sai spoke this with his usual cheerful voice.

_Or maybe I was right all along. There's no chipping away at that wall._ Sakura gave a sarcastic slightly hysterical laugh in her mind. On the outside that came out as a smile.

"Alright." Sakura stood at the door for a moment longer. Sai lay back down with his back to Sakura once again.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight Sai..."

Sai only lay there staring off into the distance, at nothing and everything. Unable to be read.

Sakura walked out into the night's air and closed the door behind her. She walked on her mind filling with thoughts. She walked but her mind was elsewhere. Her thoughts were jumbled but two stood out from the confusion. Two words. Two names.

_Sasuke... Sai..._

What did that mean for her. Not even she knew. So who am I to tell you? Two clear thoughts that somehow were the cause of all this confusion.

_Sasuke... Sai..._


End file.
